The Tequila in the Bar
by Miasen
Summary: After finishing their latest case Bones and Booth head out to a bar to unwind. Tequila is added and fluff ensues. December 2nd entry to Liave Ekeli and Miasen's Christmas Prompts calendar.


A/N: My first fic in the Christmas Prompt Calendar that Liave Ekeli and I have. Every other day we give each other a prompt and have to write a story about it during that day. My prompt today was: _Fandom: Bones. Two words: Booth, Tequila. And the rest is up to you…_ Well, I certainly added both Booth and tequila. Lots of tequila. End result: Fluffy little one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Tequila in the Bar

_Salt…Tequila…Lime…_

A small shudder ran through Booth as he bit down on the lime, chasing away the taste of the liquor. As he slammed the glass down on the table he turned to his right where Temperance Brennan was seated. "Hah! That makes three! Seems like you are dragging behind there."

Temperance dropped her lime slice into her empty glass and pushed the glass over to join the other one she had emptied. "You know? That's typical alpha male behaviour. Boisterous and bragging."

"Bones! We're at a bar, drinking tequila. Don't be such a squint, I'm not boisterous. You're just envious." Booth was feeling good. Bones, him and the squint squad had just solved another case, caught the killer, and now it was Friday night. He really didn't want to hear about his alpha male behaviour right now. He wanted to unwind.

As she was busy finishing her third tequila Booth waved over the girl who was walking between the small tables of the bar and ordered another round. He wasn't usually one for drinking tequila, but the latest case had involved a Mexican man, which made him and Bones talk, and voila, here they were, drinking it. It certainly wasn't tasty, but it was fun. As long as Bones kept her squintyness in leash. But he thought another round just might help that. He was starting to notice the first hints of the booze himself, and that had to mean that she did to.

As soon as the waitress came back with their drinks Booth and Brennan raised their glasses to one another. "For another case solved." Then, because neither of them couldn think of anything else that needed to be said they did the routine over again. Salt, tequila, lime.

Booth shook his head as he slammed his glass against the tabletop and dropped the lime in it. The liquor certainly had a sting to it. But he wasn't going to admit that to her though. Being the so-called alpha male and all.

It didn't take long before the waitress was standing next to him. He had a sneaking suspicion she wanted them drunk so they'd tip generously. He also had a sneaking suspicion that after a few more of these shots he would be drunk enough to do so. "Ya'll want 'nother round then?" the waitress said in a thick southern accent and Booth grinned and nodded before turning back to his partner.

"So, Bones, how you liking tequila night? Feel just like you are in Mexico huh?" he said as he leaned back in his chair and loosened his tie. He'd already popped the topmost button in his shirt earlier.

"I'm liking it just fine Booth. Although technically, in Mexico they don't drink tequila with salt and lime, they drink it straight."

"Well, can't have everything now can you? We're in DC, this is as close to Mexico we get, no complaining."

"I'm not complaining. I was just stating that in Mexico we wouldn't have been drinking it as we do now since adding the salt and lime are not a Mexican custom."

Booth was about to answer, but was distracted by a familiar face entering the bar. Dr. Sweets with his Daisy on tow. He instantly slouched in his chair and scooted his chair closer to Bones so he could whisper to her. "Bones, it's Sweets!"

"And?"

"I don't want him to see us, I really don't want him to use his Jedi mind tricks on us. He'll just say I'm drinking tequila because I'm feeling inferior or something"

"Well, are you feeling inferior?"

"No! That's not what I meant, come on, Bones. I mean, it's Sweets, he really should be home in bed by now."

Bones didn't answer, and soon the next round of tequila arrived. Booth's eyes were following Sweets as he and Daisy made their way to the other side of the bar. Only then did he relax. Sweets was a nice kid, but Booth really didn't want to get his head analyzed tonight, not while he was under the influence of tequila at least. Who knew what he'd end up blurting out about.

As Booth reached out to get the shot glass the waitress had placed on their table he realised that he was still sitting very close to Bones when their elbows bumped into each other. But he didn't really feel like moving back. It was nice like this. This way he could see her eyes. And really, they were pretty eyes. He almost told her so too, but he hadn't had quite that many shots yet. They were partners, he should be thinking about her pretty eyes. Nope, not what partners did.

Trying to get his mind on other things he lifted his glass and drained it, forgetting about the salt in the process.

Bones lifted her hand to her mouth and licked up the salt she'd poured there. And for some reason Booth just couldn't help it but to stare at her tongue. He figured it was the tequila doing its magic and affecting his brain because suddenly he found that he couldn't stop staring at her mouth. His mind involuntarily travelled back to the Christmas when Caroline made them kiss. That really hadn't been all that bad at all.

Bones didn't even seem to realise that Booth was staring at her as she lifted the glass to her lips, tipped her head back and emptied it. Not until she'd put the slice of lime in her mouth and sucked on it did she turned her head towards him and meet his eyes.

She dropped the slice of citrus fruit into her now empty glass. "Booth, why are you staring at—"

Booth wasn't quite sure what got into him, but before she could finish her sentence he leaned in and kissed her. Just like that.

He must've shocked her, because she didn't do anything at all at first. He probably should have used the opportunity to pull away and blame it all on the booze, but then she kissed him back and no way he could pull back then.

Her lips were just like he remembered them from that time under the mistletoe, soft and warm. But this time there were no Caroline Julian watching them, no reason for their kissing beside the fact that they wanted to. Or he wanted to at least. And by the way her mouth worked against his it certainly seemed like she wanted to too.

Her lips tasted of the lime she'd been sucking on, a slight sting of sour as Booth slid his tongue gently across them. And then her tongue met his and it tasted of lime and tequila and _her_.

He hoped this wasn't going to complicated things between them, that they could just keep on working together and just maybe once in a while share a round of tequilas and a kiss just like this.

He had only one thing to say now: Thank God for tequila.


End file.
